The average household has an ever-increasing number of electric devices plugged in at any time. Many devices in a household are increasingly “smart” or have the ability to communicate with the internet, or with other devices. This paradigm is sometimes referred to as the “Internet of Things” (IoT). There is an increasing number of devices and capabilities that are available to a user and which a user may wish to employ without the expense of re-wiring a home.